


Ódiame

by Kurtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelidad, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, abuso de alcohol, bueno al principio no más, engaño, eso cambia luego, menciones de klaine, menciones de seblaine, no teman esto es kurtbastian lo juro, puede resultar dificil de leer para algunas personas, sexo o menciones de sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtie/pseuds/Kurtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian amaba a Kurt, pero tenía que romper su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo, pero hace poco decidí terminarlo. Este es mi primer fic, y solo tendrá alrededor de tres (enormes) capítulos. 
> 
> Repito las advertencias: Sexo o menciones de sexo, abuso de alcohol, infidelidad. Menciones de Klaine, menciones (tontas) de Seblaine. Al principio Blaine no es exactamente un rayo de sol (No blaine-friendly), pero eso cambiará. Hay partes algo oscuras (no es mucho realmente), así que puede resultar algo difícil de leer para algunas personas. Tengan cuidado.

**14 de junio de 2012**

—Quiero que terminemos.

Sus palabras resonaban en la habitación de motel que compartían esa noche. El nombre “ _Eros”_ , en la entrada del motel brillaba en luces rojas. Brillaba y brillaba, día y noche. Era tanto su –molesto- resplandor que podías verlo a varios kilómetros de distancia. Usualmente él no llevaría a aquel chico a un motel para una fecha especial, pero esta no sería una fecha especial.  Se suponía que celebrarían sus tres meses saliendo aunque, para él, el tiempo junto a Kurt parecía eterno y pasaba demasiado rápido a la vez, se sentía como un siglo y un segundo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Q-qué?—Dijo intentando no alterarse por las repentinas palabras de Sebastian, algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, haciéndolo ver más jodidamente hermoso.

—Me oíste, quiero que terminemos— Dijo intentando no dejar que su voz se rompiera—.No quiero verte más.

Sebastian Smythe había insultado a muchas personas, había destruido por completo a personas que apenas conocía y hasta había maldecido a su padre y madre en repetidas ocasiones, pero nada se comparaba con esto. Incluso para él, estas palabras eran demasiado frías, demasiado crueles.

Pero necesarias.

Necesarias, de los contrario el otro chico no se iría, no dejaría a Sebastian atrás y no seguiría con su vida.

—No— Dijo firmemente.

_Demonios Kurt ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? ¿En serio quieres oírme decirlo? ¿Quieres que te lastime?,_ Pensó Sebastian en medio del drama de aquella escena.

—Kurt vete ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Vuelve a casa y olvídate de mí, busca a Blaine y dile que deben intentarlo de nuevo. Dile que... que...— Dudó. No podía decirlo sin sentir todo el peso del universo en su corazón —...que lo amas.

—Pero… pero no entiendo ¿acaso….acaso no me amas?— Ya era demasiado tarde, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Bajaban por sus mejillas, cruzando la hermosa piel rosa y luego pasando por sus labios, algunas seguían su camino hasta caer por el borde de su barbilla. Todo su rostro lucia tan hermoso. Kurt manejaba a la perfección el lucir ridículamente precioso al llorar.

Incluso ahí, llorando, Kurt podía hacer que el corazón de Sebastian latiera a mil por hora. Y entonces lo supo, si no terminaba con esto lo más pronto posible, caería de nuevo y correría a Kurt; abrazándolo, besándolo y nunca dejándolo ir.

— ¿En serio creíste que te amaba?— Una sonrisa falsa se extendía por sus labios.

—Mientes, sé que mientes Sebastian.

_Diablos Kurt, ya ríndete. Por favor, no quiero herirte. No quiero herirnos._

—No miento, _Hummel_ — Odiaba llamarlo por su apellido—. Sólo fue por sexo, pero no eres lo que esperaba, no creo que quiera hacerlo contigo… — _lo siento Kurt_ —¿Creías que eras especial?

—Tú lo dijiste.

—Por favor… sólo mentía. ¿No es lo que hago siempre?

—No te creo, no…no creo lo que dices Sebastian…detente no, no te creo… por favor detente— Por lo que Sebastian podía ver, Kurt estaba a punto de romper en llanto y sollozos. Más llanto y más sollozos.

—Eres simplemente otro más. Solías caminar por ahí alardeando de cuán moral eres, que eras el reto perfecto. Por eso fingí, por eso dije toda esa basura de «te amo» y «sal conmigo». Yo no entro en relaciones ¿Recuerdas?— Terminó con el tono más frío y más cortante que pudo fingir.

De repente Kurt empezó a mirar alrededor sin saber qué hacer, parecía asustado y perdido, como un pequeño niño que se encuentra en un lugar público y no ve a sus padres.

—Bas, por favor…por favor dime que bromeas— La sonrisa de esperanza que sostenía contrastaba con sus lágrimas cayendo. Lucía tan frágil y tan derrotado que Sebastian juró que no sería capaz de continuar. Pero tuvo que: —. Dime que me amas, dilo— Su voz era suave y estaba llena de dolor.

Sebastian se odiaba por poner lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos, esos ojos que le habían robado el azul al cielo, que le habían mostrado que las estrellas no brillaban más. 

Y justo ahora, los ojos de Kurt brillaban. Y brillaban más que las estrellas, más que Paris, más que el estúpido letrero del jodido motel. El azul de sus ojos se perdía en las lágrimas y Sebastian maldecía, maldecía porque estaba seguro de que jamás vería esos ojos llenos de amor y devoción como los había visto antes, maldecía porque de seguro esos ojos estarían de nuevo llenos de amor algún día, pero no sería para él.

—Escucha, vete. Ódiame, ódiame hoy, mañana y siempre. Ódiame de todas las maneras posibles hasta que puedas dejarme atrás y continuar— Realmente quería que Kurt lo odiara.

Sebastian Smythe no era nada, nunca lo fue. Nunca fue todo lo que proclamaba ser, no era fuerte, no era genial, no era nada… ni siquiera era un hombre. No, Sebastian solo era un niño jugando a ser hombre. Todo eran juegos y más juegos, nunca tomó nada en serio hasta ese 10 de octubre en The Lima Bean.

_“Sebastian, este es Kurt…mi novio”_

Entonces Sebastian sólo quería acostarse con Blaine, follarlo y nada más. Pero Kurt cambió todo. Eventualmente Sebastian terminó enamorándose de Kurt, de sus hermosos ojos, la hermosa sonrisa y la brillante promesa de algo mejor que se escondía tras el _“creo que me gustas, también”_ de Kurt. Y Kurt, por su parte, se enamoró de Sebastian después de descubrir que el chico tenía un lado amable y tierno (Aunque nunca admitía que amaba cuando Sebastian se comportaba como un niño de cinco años)

—¡¡¡SEBASTIAN!!!— Gritó al borde de romperse al notar que Sebastian no le prestaba atención—. No me apartes de ti, por favor Bas, por favor— Su voz suplicante hacía que las rodillas de Sebastian fallaran.

_Lo siento Kurt._

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Te usé. ¡¡¡TE USÉ!!!— Gritó—, porque eras tan jodidamente ingenuo que pensé que follarte sería demasiado fácil, pero no lo fue. Creí que tener a un virgen sería más gratificante, pero no fue así. No te amo y nunca te amé ¿Contento?- Su sonrisa era fría, pero su voz lo era aún más. Era igual o incluso más fría que como lo era antes de conocer a Kurt.

Finalmente Kurt rompió en sollozos y, sin intentar esconderlos, caminó hacia Sebastian y levantó su mano para abofetearlo, pero se detuvo—Te amo, Sebastian— Era apenas un susurro.

Con esto el chico se fue, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

—También te amo… Kurt— Otro susurro.

Se sentó en la cama, miró por la ventana y rio. Rio porque las estrellas no eran hermosas ni brillantes nunca más, porque de seguro su madre aún lo odiaba desde el otro mundo y porque acababa de dejar ir a Kurt, _Su_ Kurt.

No lloró, porque sabía que esto era lo mejor para Kurt, porque él debía olvidar a Sebastian y encontrar alguien que le diera felicidad.

Y Sebastian rio una última vez porque, irónicamente, le había entregado el amor de su vida el chico que había follado tantas veces en ese mismo cuarto de motel. 

**10 de octubre de 2011**

Había sido un día particularmente aburrido. Lo único bueno había sido Blaine Anderson, o eso era lo que creía en ese momento.

—¿Quién es genial?— Dijo una nueva voz. El chico se acercaba a su mesa, tomando el brazo de Blaine y entrando sin permiso en la conversación. Sebastian movió su cabeza para poder ver quién era y se encontró con los más hermosos ojos azules (¿verdes? ¿Grises?) que jamás hubiera visto.

—Tú… Yo estaba hablando de ti… Sebastian, este es _Kurt_ … mi novio.

—Entiendo— Fue todo lo que Sebastian pudo decir.

Tal vez fue el licor que había en su organismo esa mañana, o tal vez el insípido café de aquel lugar (al que solía volver siempre, por alguna razón), o tal vez fue _él_ , pero de repente Sebastian se sintió ebrio.

—Un placer— Dijo Kurt, extendiendo su mano. Había chispas en los ojos del chico y Sebastian juró que nunca antes había visto fuego como el de la mirada de Kurt.

Luego de ese día, todo fue cayendo en su lugar. Sebastian tardó varios días en aceptar que Kurt era diferente y que ese _diferente_ le gustaba. Mucho. Amaba el fuego que tenía Kurt, el que emergía de él cada vez que Sebastian estaba cerca.

Pero obviamente, Kurt estaba ciego de amor por Anderson.

Mala suerte.

**16 de octubre de 2011**

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías novio.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Entonces?

—Oh por favor Sebastian ¿Ahora me dirás que te importa eso? Quiero decir, la última vez que hablamos no te importaba si tenía novio o no— Deslizó suavemente su mano hasta el borde de la cama de Sebastian, invitándolo a unirse. Blaine se veía…diferente. Desesperado era la palabra correcta. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y tenía ojeras.

—Largo de aquí, Anderson. No tengo tiempo para ti— Dijo Sebastian mientras depositaba su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio.

—Antes dijiste tenerlo— La terquedad de Blaine le indicó a Sebastian que el chico no planeaba rendirse pronto. Sin embargo, no tenía en mente acostarse con Blaine. Habían muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza: Kurt, la escuela, Kurt, los Warblers y por qué no podía sacarse a Kurt de la cabeza desde la semana anterior. 

—Pues mentí.

—Oh vamos, yo sólo quiero que me des lo que prometiste antes y nada más ¿sí?

—¿Y Kurt?

—¿Celoso?— Sebastian rodó los ojos. De hecho, había celos, pero no de los que Blaine creía—… Kurt y yo estamos pasando un mal momento. Ya ni siquiera sé qué siento por él.

—¿Por qué hacerle algo como esto?— Preguntó curioso Sebastian. Tal vez esta sería su oportunidad. Jamás había admitido que Kurt le gustara o algo parecido, pero luego de que Blaine nombrara la posibilidad de que rompieran, el corazón de Sebastian dio un salto y ahora todo parecía estar claro. Si quería a Kurt (algo que en si lo asustaba bastante), debía hacer que rompiera con Blaine. Después de todo, Blaine era un bastardo, le estaría haciendo un favor a Kurt.

—Kurt romperá conmigo de todas maneras. Estoy harto de esperar a que lo haga— Mentalmente, Sebastian gritó un triunfante «Sí».

Después de esto, no pasó gran cosa. Sebastian y Blaine tuvieron sexo en la cama por varias horas. Blaine no decía nada, solo gritaba incoherencias al aire. Pero por otro lado, Sebastian gritaba el único nombre en el que podía pensar: el de _Kurt_.

—Veo que te interesa mi novio…— Comentó Blaine mientras se vestía para irse. Sebastian estaba recostado en la cama, dándole a Blaine la espalda.

—…Debes terminar con él. Promételo— Fue todo lo que Sebastian dijo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importan las promesas? ¿Siquiera las tomas en serio?

— ¡Hazlo!

—Está bien, terminaré con él.

 

**28 de octubre de 2011**

—¿Qué haces? Creí que terminarías con él— Sebastian lo jalaba del brazo fuertemente, llevándolo consigo al baño de The Lima Bean.

—Arreglamos las cosas, así que no vi la necesidad de hacerlo— Dijo Blaine en un tono molesto, tratando de soltar su brazo.

—Le fuiste infiel. Conmigo— No sabía si se veía vulnerable en ese mismo momento y tampoco le importaba, la rabia que sentía lo distraía lo suficiente.

—Sebastian escucha, Kurt y yo nos amamos ¿Sí? Él y yo nos casaremos algún día y… lo que pasó ese día solo fue un error que no cometeré nunca más.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—No, y no lo hará ¿Entendido?— El tono de Blaine sonaba como una amenaza y Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya. No cuando ya había definido lo que sentía por Kurt.

—¿Estás amenazándome acaso?

—No, pero piensa ¿En realidad te gustaría que Kurt supiera con quién me acosté? Él me perdonará, pero dudo que lo haga contigo también. Hasta donde él sabe, eres el chico que trató de robarse a su novio… Tu decisión— Y con esto, Blaine se fue, dejando a un muy derrotado Sebastian en el baño de hombres de aquel condenado café.

**20 de noviembre de 2011**

—Llegas tarde— Dijo una voz oculta en las sombras de su habitación. Sin embargo, Sebastian la reconoció de inmediato. Encendió las luces y depositó la mochila en el piso. Se giró para encontrarse con Blaine, quien estaba sentado en su cama como aquella vez.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Anderson?

—Hey tranquilo, solo vine por un poco de…diversión— Blaine tenía un sonrisa sínica en los labios y una mirada de lujuria.

—Jódete Blaine, no cometeré ese error dos veces— Y tampoco le haría eso a Kurt dos veces. Sin embargo, Blaine tenía una forma especial de hacer que Sebastian concediera sus deseos.

_—Kurt me ama a mí._

_—Nunca podrás tener a mi novio._

_—Kurt es muy bueno para ti._

_—¿Crees que Kurt se enamoraría de alguien como tú?_

_—Kurt es mío._

Blaine y sus odiosas palabras hacían que Sebastian se sintiera inferior a Blaine. El saber que fueran ciertas y que probablemente él no era merecedor de Kurt lo hacía enojar, lo hacía querer demostrarle a Blaine que él sería mejor para Kurt. Así que, siempre terminaba follándolo. Una y otra vez. Lo hicieron en contadas ocasiones, cada vez que Blaine lo buscaba y lo provocaba.

Dormir con Blaine era lo peor que había hecho. De toda la lista de cosas horribles que había cometido, dormir con Anderson era la peor. No porque el chico tuviera el fetiche más patético que hubiera visto, sino porque cada vez que terminaba sentía todo el peso del mundo en su pecho. Kurt. Hacerle eso al chico del que ya había admitido estar enamorado era horrible. Sentía los mismos arrepentimientos justo después de follar a Blaine y aun así permitía que el chico lo llevara hasta el límite una y otra vez.

La historia se repitió hasta aquel día en el que Kurt lo descubrió.

 

**14 de febrero de 2012**

_*Hey, slow it down Whataya want from me?_ _Whataya want from--*_

Sebastian tomó su teléfono de la mesa y frunciendo el ceño, contestó.

—¿Hola?

_« ¿Cómo pudiste?»_

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué?

_«Ni siquiera intentes negarlo ahora. Sé que te acostaste con Blaine. Después de todo lo conseguiste, lo follaste y te burlaste de mí como querías ¿estás feliz ahora? Sólo eres una puta, eso es lo que eres. Una sucia y asquerosa puta, y siento lástima por ti… Eres una horrible persona y…y…»_

Kurt tomó una pausa y, por los sonidos de sus sollozos, Sebastian supo inmediatamente que el otro chico estaba llorando.

—Kurt yo… yo…— No sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo explicarse ¿Y qué había para explicar? Todo era como Kurt lo decía, él había dormido con Blaine varias veces. Merecía todos los insultos y todo lo que Kurt tuviera para decirle.

_«Eres un---Blaine, dame el teléfono ¡BLAINE!...»_

_« ¿Hola? ¿Sebastian?»_

Era la voz de Blaine, el imbécil.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Kurt? ¿Qué está pasando?— No podía evitar estar molesto, aunque no tenía ningún derecho.

_«Yo le dije que--- Kurt…No, déjame, Kurt espera…»_

_«Es mi teléfono, Blaine. Tú suéltalo…»_

_«No es lo que crees Kurt, no fue con Sebastian fue…con alguien más…»_

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego cortaron la llamada.

¿Por qué Blaine le había mentido a Kurt? ¿El imbécil de Blaine durmió con alguien más? De todos los días en el año tuvo que decirle a Kurt en el día de San Valentín. Colocó su teléfono una vez más sobre la mesa y siguió leyendo su libro sin éxito. No podía evitar pensar que, si tan solo él no hubiera dormido con Blaine, tal vez esta sería su oportunidad con Kurt.

Kurt jamás lo perdonaría por dormir con su novio y Sebastian no soportaría la culpa, nunca funcionaría algo con Kurt.

 

**20 de febrero de 2012**

—Hola— Dijo el chico incómodamente, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó incrédulo. Era inusual que Kurt le hablara y más si era en un lugar público.

—Yo mmm… quería disculparme contigo— Kurt lucía cansado, tenía bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y estaba más pálido de lo normal— Lamento haber creído que… _él_ durmió contigo, no debí adelantarme a los hechos e insultarte sin motivo. Lamento esa llamada, en serio. Y sobre todo, lamento haberte dicho esas horribles cosas. Lo siento tanto Sebastian…yo…

—Hey shh, te creo. Entiendo por qué creíste que fui yo… La reputación— Demonios, este es el momento en el que debería decirle la verdad a Kurt. Mentirle solo lo haría peor.

—No, no fue por eso. Es que… estabas detrás de Blaine al principio y, honestamente, no puede pensar en alguien más— Kurt miró hacia la mesa y frotó sus manos nerviosamente. Sebastian podía decir que esto era bastante esfuerzo para Kurt y lo menos que el chico merecía era la verdad.

—Yo…creo que…— ¿Por qué las palabras no salían? ¿Tenía miedo de que Kurt pudiera odiarlo aún más? ¿Tenía miedo de que Kurt explotara justo en frente suyo y que le gritara insultos en medio de The Lima Bean? Sus manos de repente empezaron a sudar y su corazón latía más rápido. No pudo con la presión— … ¿Quieres un café?— preguntó en cambio, tal vez si era amable con él y le mostraba cordialidad lo perdonaría cuando le dijera. Kurt merecía la verdad. Podría decirle hoy, o dentro de una semana cuando estuviera mejor.

Ese día nunca llegó.

**14 de marzo de 2012**

A medida que pasaron los días, Kurt y Sebastian se encontraron más unidos. Solían encontrarse en The Lima Bean para tomar café y hablar de todo y nada, eso no era importante. Algunas veces, Sebastian invitaba a Kurt a ver las presentaciones de The Warblers, ya que no eran competencia. Un día en particular, los chicos de Dalton habían animado a Sebastian y a Kurt a cantar juntos. We found love, Love Is Strange, Summerboy y muchas otras canciones terminaron siendo cantadas por ellos en la sala común de Dalton.

Poco a poco, Kurt fue olvidando lo que Blaine le había hecho. Aún no conseguía poder perdonarlo pero lo intentaba, después de todo era Blaine, su amigo.

Sebastian, por su lado, fue olvidando lo que _él_ le había hecho a Kurt. La culpa se fue lentamente disipando y los sentimientos que tenía por Kurt crecían. Desde que había admitido a sí mismo que le gustaba, Sebastian había dejado de ir a clubes y acostarse con cualquiera. Al principio, era frustrante tratar de tener sexo con un chico y que de repente notara que no había fuego. Cada vez que trataba de estar con alguien, sentía que faltaba algo. De repente, salir y beber se volvió aburrido. Nadie era Kurt Hummel. Nadie podría compararse con él, con su fuego.

Era martes en la noche, la música era suficientemente fuerte como para mantener despiertas a todas las personas en varias cuadras a la redonda. Chicos y chicas bailaban y bebían alegremente en la sala, Finn y Rachel se besaban descaradamente en medio de la sala pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Toda la fiesta era un éxito.

Ajustó su chaqueta de cuero y miró alrededor, buscando a la única persona a la que le importaba ver. Lo vio dirigirse a él entre la multitud, sonreía abiertamente y había un modesto color rosado en sus mejillas.

—Hey— Dijo tratando de recuperar su aliento. Kurt lucía simplemente espectacular.

—Hola— Dijo Kurt, al parecer igualmente tratando de suprimir sus nervios—No… No tenías que hacer esto ¿sabes? Pero gracias.

—Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo. Kurt, arrasaste en tu audición para NYADA, eso es algo que hay que celebrar— Le ofreció su sonrisa más sincera al chico y este la devolvió— Estuviste genial y…te veías hermoso, igual que ahora.

Todo lo que sucedió en el anterior mes había llevado a este momento. Kurt y Sebastian se miraban fijamente, sonriendo y casi saltando de felicidad. Ambos lo sabían. Aunque ninguno de los dos había hecho una declaración formal, los dos chicos sabían que las chispas que había entre ellos no eran una ilusión. Sabían que querían más que ser amigos. Y ahí, en medio de la música y todas las personas bailando, mientras se miraban sin parpadear, lo entendieron finalmente. Era tiempo para avanzar. Para Kurt, era tiempo de olvidar y perdonar a Blaine, para seguir adelante y encontrar felicidad en alguien más. Por otro lado, para Sebastian era momento de dejar de sentirse culpable, de dejar de odiarse y de empezar a vivir su vida de la manera correcta.

Los labios se encontraron. No supieron quién lo inició, pero pasó. Era el beso más tímido y torpe de la historia, pero era la más clara prueba del amor que sentían por el otro. Sebastian puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Kurt, y éste posó las suyas en la chaqueta de cuero, atrayendo más a Sebastian. De pronto, el tímido beso dejo de serlo, se convirtió en uno más apasionado, aunque igual de torpe. Las lenguas chocaron y los corazones de ambos chicos latieron con más fuerza aún. Sentían que nunca más podrían volver a respirar normalmente y juraban que nunca habían probado labios tan dulces.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse, respirando fuertemente, sintiendo que les faltaba el aire de años de vida y tratando de recuperarlo. Se miraron una vez más, los rostros a sólo centímetros de distancia, sintiendo el aliento del otro rozar su piel. Tenían sonrisas bobas y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. La gente los miraba, Kurt podía ver a Mercedes saltar de emoción a la esquina de su visión. Nada importaba más que ellos dos.

—Me gustas— Confesó Sebastian. Durante meses, las palabras se sintieron como bloques de acero sobre su pecho cada vez que veía a Kurt, y decirlas finalmente era como respirar aire fresco por primera vez—Lo hago desde que te conocí en The Lima Bean, pero… no sabía qué era, así que intenté dejarlo a un lado. No funcionó— Rio tontamente y posó su frente en la del otro chico.

—Creo que me gustas, también— Dijo Kurt tímidamente— Desde lo que pasó con Blaine…— Kurt sentía culpa al tener que nombrar a su ex novio en medio del hermoso momento, pero era necesario—… No ha habido nadie que me haga sonreír como tú y…descubrí que no eres un mal chico después de todo. Tus bromas pueden ser rudas, pero me gusta así. Me acostumbré al ambiente que hay entre nosotros y… a ti. Cuando no estás no me siento igual ¿Tiene sentido?— Kurt rio y Sebastian lo abrazó por la cintura, poniéndolo aún más cerca de sí.

—Sí, lo tiene— Sebastian cerró el espacio entre ellos, y le dio a Kurt un pequeño beso en los labios y otro en la nariz— No sé exactamente qué estamos haciendo, pero ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

—Sí, me gustaría— Ambos chicos rieron y se besaron otra vez, lentamente hasta embriagarse en el otro.

El resto de la noche consistió en eso. Besos y más besos. No pasó nada más, Sebastian quería que lo suyo con Kurt fuera perfecto, y sexo en lo que asumían que era la primera cita, no sonaba bien.

Sebastian olvidó lo que había hecho. Olvidó la culpa que sentía por haberse acostado con el ex novio de Kurt y por haberle mentido. Lo olvidó por el tiempo suficiente, poniéndolo en la parte de atrás de su memoria, hasta que un día volvió.

**5 de junio de 2012**

Posó sus manos en los muslos de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él. Sintió la erección del otro chico y gimió. Sintió a Kurt saltar hasta poner sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y entrelazarlos ahí. Movió sus labios al cuello de Kurt y empezó a devorar la piel blanca expuesta, podía oír los dulces quejidos de su novio y juró que era el sonido más hermoso en el mundo.

Caminó, llevando a su novio hacia la cama. No era la primera vez que Kurt y Sebastian se encontraban en la misma situación: besándose apasionadamente, en el cuarto de Sebastian y sin nadie más en el lugar. Sin embargo, nunca llegaron lejos porque siempre pasaba algo: Sebastian diciendo que no quería ir muy rápido, Thad entrando al dormitorio sin previo aviso, reunión de emergencia de los Warblers, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero esta vez, Sebastian sentía que era el momento, por fin cruzarían esa línea.

—Bas, te amo _mmm_ _ah_ , te amo tanto— Dijo Kurt entre besos. Sebastian había depositado a Kurt sobre la cama y se había posicionado encima de él, besándolo.

Tomó la molesta camisa de Kurt y se la quitó, repitiendo el procedimiento con la suya. Besó la suave piel que tenía a su disposición y sonrió al escuchar los suspiros de Kurt. Se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, todo ese hermoso color azul verdoso estaba nublado por la lujuria, Kurt lo miró también y sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que todo su rostro se iluminara en segundos.  Amar a Kurt hacía que su corazón amenazara con explotar cada cinco minutos.

—Te quiero— Dijo Kurt—Y confió en ti.

—También te quiero, Kurt—Dijo mientras bajaba lentamente y capturaba los labios de Kurt en los suyos una vez más.

Sintió a Kurt bajar sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre el bulto en su pantalón, apretó la erección de Sebastian y éste no pudo evitar gemir entre besos. Kurt desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó lentamente, Sebastian hizo lo mismo con el de Kurt.

Deslizó su boca hasta la mandíbula de Kurt, dejando pequeños besos en ella, y empezó a besar su pecho. Tomó uno de los pezones de Kurt entre sus labios y éste apretó su agarre en el cabello de Sebastian.

Pronto, ambos chicos estaban sin ropa interior y besándose sin parar. Sebastian bajó sus caderas lentamente y la fricción lo hizo estremecer, mientras que Kurt se quejó de placer.

—Seb- Sebastian, _por favor_ — gimió Kurt y Sebastian supo que era tiempo.

—Está bien— Sebastian extendió su brazo y tomó la pequeña botella de su mesa de noche, junto con una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Abrió la bolsa y justo antes de posicionarla en su pulsante erección, Kurt lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

—Yo… yo quiero hacerlo— Dijo sonrojándose fuertemente. Sebastian abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero no protestó en absoluto, al contrario, le pasó a Kurt el condón y este lo tomó ligeramente avergonzado.

Las temblorosas manos de Kurt se acercaron a su miembro y, sentándose derecho sobre la cama, pusieron el protector en el lugar indicado. El contacto hacia estremecer a Sebastian involuntariamente. Kurt sonrió para indicarle que podía continuar y tomó una vez más su lugar en la cama.

Untó el líquido grasoso en sus dedos y miró una vez más a Kurt, pidiendo en silencio la aprobación que ya tenía. Cuando asintió, Sebastian ubicó los dedos en la entrada de Kurt, besándolo en los labios suavemente.

Introdujo el primer dedo en el cuerpo de Kurt y éste chilló. Sebastian abrió los ojos buscando una expresión de dolor en el otro chico y no la encontró, en su lugar, había una de placer. Kurt tenía la cabeza hacia atrás en la cama y apretaba sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, mordiéndose el labio. Su expresión era tan hermosa que Sebastian se preguntó si alguna vez alguien lució así de perfecto durante el sexo, con las facciones modificadas por el deseo y el placer, luciendo así de precioso como su Kurt.

Y de repente, como lluvia en un día de picnic, una imagen apareció en su mente: La cara de placer de _Blaine_. Su expresión no era ni la mitad de hermosa que era la de su novio, pero perforó su corazón. No porque extrañara a Blaine, sino por el hecho de que en varias ocasiones, dos de hecho, en esa misma cama y en otros lugares más, había tenido sexo con Blaine. El ex novio de Kurt. Cuando Blaine aún era su novio.

Tal vez lo peor de todo no era nada de eso, tal vez era el hecho de que Sebastian nunca le contó a Kurt, y para él, eso era mentir.

No se había percatado, pero Kurt había abierto sus ojos y lo miraba expectante, casi frustrado.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Kurt con un tono suave, pero tan lleno de necesidad y deseo que Sebastian sintió un cuchillo atravesarle el corazón.

No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que no sería capaz de seguir sin romperse a llorar en medio del sexo, sabía que si se detenía ahora Kurt sospecharía y querría explicaciones. De ambas maneras se vería en la obligación de contarle.

Así que volvió a ser un cobarde y mintió de nuevo.

—No me siento muy bien— Dijo, sentándose recto en la cama y no atreviéndose a ver a Kurt a los ojos.

—¿Cómo que no te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo y no me lo dijiste?— La voz de Kurt sonaba sorprendida, pero suave y preocupada. Sabía que aún seguía caliente, excitado, a pesar de lo que Sebastian le había dicho. Su hermoso miembro aún estaba dolorosamente erguido.

Por un segundo, Sebastian pensó en decir que ya estaba mejor y volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Deseaba a Kurt con cada fibra de su ser y ver su cuerpo desnudo sobre su cama, tan excitado, tan hermoso, tan… _suyo_ , lo volvía loco. Sentía su propia erección pulsar de placer y nublar su mente. Pero una vez más su conciencia apareció, acusándolo, apuntándolo, recordándole que era una mierda de persona.

—Algo así. No lo sé, es que no me siento bien…

—Oh amor, lo lamento. Debiste haberme dicho que no te sentías bien, podríamos haberlo dejado para luego…No hay problema, en serio— La voz de Kurt decía una cosa, pero su miembro ligeramente erguido trataba de decir otra. No obstante, Sebastian sabía que Kurt tenía el suficiente control como para no forzarlo o chantajearlo. Él si era una buena persona.

 —Lo siento mucho— No sabía por qué se disculpaba; por detener lo que hacían, por haberse acostado con Blaine mientras Kurt salía con él, por nunca tener el coraje para decirle o por mentir una vez más.

—No, no, no. No te preocupes, yo entiendo en serio. Siempre podemos tratar otro día.

Y eso era lo que aterraba a Sebastian; sabía que no podría olvidarse de lo que había hecho ahora, pero también sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo él mismo.

**14 de junio de 2012**

Desde el fiasco en su cuarto de Dalton con Kurt, Sebastian no había sido capaz de mirar al chico a los ojos sin apartar la vista instantáneamente o perder la voz. No podía verlo sin pensar en las cosas que había hecho, en cuántas veces tuvo para decirle esto a Kurt, y en cuánto el chico lo odiaría.

Había tratado de salir a comer y al cine en esos días, pero cada vez que Kurt se acercaba lo suficiente para besarlo, Sebastian huía de él, y Kurt se sentía lastimado. Sebastian sabía que Kurt se estaba sintiendo rechazado y que probamente creía que era su culpa, que tal vez relacionaba esto con el día en que no tuvieron sexo o con alguno de sus problemas de autoestima.

Cada día le hacía más daño a Kurt. Y sabía que debía parar. Así que pulsó el botón en su teléfono y esperó.

_«¿Sebastian?»_

La voz de Kurt sonaba aliviada y algo triste a la vez.

—Hola Kurt.

_« ¿Cómo estás? Mmm ¿Pasa algo?»_

—No, es sólo que… Yo quería decirte algo.

_« ¿Ah sí?»_

—Es que yo…

No se sentía bien hacerlo por teléfono, eso era totalmente patético y rudo. Era grosero y humillante para Kurt no tener el valor de decirle las cosas de frente.

—¿Estás libre ahora? ¿Quieres salir?

_« ¿Es una cita?»_ Su emoción era evidente y rompía el corazón de Sebastian aún más.

—Así es.

_« ¿Por nuestro aniversario?»_

Maldita sea. Sebastian no recordaba que era su aniversario de tres meses. Se sentía como una mierda, como escoria por hacerle esto a Kurt en este preciso día. Pero si no era hoy, no sería nunca.

—Algo así—No soportaba mentirle, no más—¿Entonces sí?

_«Por supuesto. Estoy en casa ¿Pasas a recogerme o quieres que llegue a algún lugar?»_

—Yo paso por ti en 5 minutos.

_«Está bien, te amo. Adiós»_

Y Kurt colgó.

Y Sebastian deseó morirse allí en ese mismo lugar.

Pero su corazón dolía, y ese dolor fue el que lo llevó hasta el garaje de su casa, lo hizo subir al auto y conducir hasta la casa de Kurt.

Cuando llegó vio a Kurt en la entrada luciendo tan espectacular que ese día oscuro se veía más brillante, como si el sol hubiera salido de entre las nubes negras. 

—Hola— Dijo Kurt sin aliento, sonriendo mientras entraba en el asiento del pasajero del auto de Sebastian.

—Hola, Kurt— Trató de no sonar tan roto y desesperado como se sentía, no quería que él chico sospechara aún.

Kurt se inclinó para besarlo lentamente, dubitativo, y eso hizo que Sebastian quisiera romperse a llorar ahí mismo. Kurt estaba esperando a ser rechazado de nuevo, a que su novio se alejara, y aun sabiéndolo se había arriesgado a ser herido.

Sebastian no se quitó, no cerró los ojos tampoco, sólo se dejó a sí mismo probar los labios de Kurt así fuera por última vez. Kurt sonrió en contra de sus labios y al separase de él, suspiró alegremente.

Condujo lentamente, saboreando el pensamiento de que Kurt aún no lo odiaba, de que aún podría mirarlo a los ojos y ver amor en ellos, amor para él.

Había considerado llevarlo a otro lugar para esto, pero luego pensó que en ese lugar había sido una mierda de persona, en ese motel, en _Eros_ , Sebastian había sido tan repugnante que llegó a creer que debía volver allí para sentir todo el peso de sus acciones matarlo lentamente. Tal vez Kurt no lo merecía, pero haría que lo odiara más todavía, y eso estaba bien.

Kurt lucía sorprendido y algo nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde habían llegado. Pero no dijo nada. Caminaron hasta la habitación alquilada y entraron cerrando la puerta. Las manos de Sebastian temblaban de miedo, y el corazón de Kurt estaba loco en su pecho pensando que finalmente llegaría el momento.

Luego de eso, todo había sido historia.

Sebastian había empezado a pasearse por la habitación y Kurt lo seguí con los ojos, curioso.

—¿Bas? ¿Está todo bien?— Kurt ya empezaba a preocuparse, por lo visto.

—No, no lo está.

Odiaba hacer esto, pero era lo necesario. Planeaba decirlo en ese momento y sin rodeos, simple y rápido para que Kurt no sufriera tanto, o para que él mismo no sufriera tanto. Era un egoísta de mierda.

Pero una vez más su boca y su mente se burlaron de él. No podía decirlo, no podía decir “ _Kurt, me acosté varias veces con Blaine mientras ustedes salían, y nunca te dije. Lo siento_ ” O algo parecido. No podía, no podía hacerlo. Era tan estúpido y egoísta. Sebastian se daba asco de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, aunque no podía decirlo por vergüenza de sus acciones, Sebastian sabía a la perfección que debía terminar con Kurt ahí y ahora. Así que lo hizo. Sin nombrar sus culpas. Sin pedir perdón. Con otra jodida mentira, una mentira más vil que las demás, que haría sentir a Kurt aún peor consigo mismo. Pero que lo haría efectivamente odiarlo. El fin no justifica los medios, lo sabía pero…

—Quiero que terminemos.

—¿Q-qué?

—Me oíste, quiero que terminemos. No quiero verte más.

—No.

—Kurt vete ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Vuelve a casa y olvídate de mí, busca a Blaine y dile que deben intentarlo de nuevo. Dile que... que... lo amas.

—Pero… pero no entiendo ¿acaso….acaso no me amas?

—¿En serio creíste que te amaba?

—Mientes, sé que mientes Sebastián.

—No miento, _Hummel_. Sólo fue por sexo, pero no eres lo que esperaba, no creo que quiera hacerlo contigo… ¿Creías que eras especial?

—Tú lo dijiste.

—Por favor, sólo mentía. ¿No es lo que hago siempre?

—No te creo, no…no creo lo que dices Sebastián…detente no, no te…no te creo… por favor detente.

—Eres simplemente otro más. Solías caminar por ahí alardeando de cuan moral eres, que eras el reto perfecto. Por eso fingí, por eso dije toda esa basura de «te amo» y «sal conmigo». Yo no entro en relaciones ¿Recuerdas?

—Bas, por favor…por favor dime que bromeas. Dime que me amas, dilo.

—Escucha, vete. Ódiame, ódiame hoy, mañana y siempre. Ódiame de todas las maneras posibles hasta que puedas dejarme atrás y continuar.

—¡¡¡SEBASTIAN!!! …No me apartes de ti, por favor Bas, por favor.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Te usé. TE USÉ, porque eras tan jodidamente ingenuo que pensé que follarte sería demasiado fácil, pero no lo fue. Creí que tener a un virgen sería más gratificante, pero no fue así. No te amo y nunca te amé ¿Contento?

—Te amo, Sebastián.

(También te amo… Kurt)

Después de ese día todo fue peor. Mucho peor.


	2. Chapter 2

**25 de julio de 2012**

—¿Estás seguro, Sebastian?

—¡Cállate y dame otra, maldita sea!

—No creo que debas beber más, amigo.

—Vete a la mierda ¡Yo estoy pagando por esto!—Golpeó su botella contra la barra y esta se rompió. Apuntó a Alfred con ella y tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie.

—Oye, oye, chico, detente o me veré en la obligación de botar tu asqueroso trasero a la calle.

El dueño de Scandals, Alfred, lo conocía bien. Llevaba varios días seguidos viniendo y siempre gastaba varios cientos de dólares en alcohol. Después de terminar con Kurt, Sebastian había salido directo para aquel lugar. No supo cómo Kurt llegó a casa ese día, pero lo había hecho. Aquel día se embriagó hasta perder el conocimiento. Despertó en una cama que no era la suya, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que esto ocurría, tenía la ropa puesta y no tenía la sensación del semen pegajoso en su cuerpo. Alfred lo había dejado descansar allí, en su cama, en el segundo piso del bar, en donde él vivía.

Desde ese día Sebastian dormía frecuentemente en la cama o el sofá de Alfred, y el hombre se había convertido en su niñero y su confidente. Alfred había escuchado noche tras noche lo que Sebastian había hecho, cuánto se odiaba y cuánto amaba a Kurt. Siempre era la misma historia, pero al hombre no parecía molestarle. Cada vez que llegaba a la parte final, en donde Sebastian se trataba de escoria y de más horribles cosas -que merecía- Alfred lo miraba con lástima. Y Sebastian odiaba eso. Pero seguía yendo.

Cuando dormía, o más bien, cuando perdía el conocimiento, Sebastian tenía la desgracia de soñar, _de soñar con Kurt_. En sus sueños-pesadillas, más bien- él veía al chico de ojos azules llorando, diciéndole una y otra vez _« ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?»_ Y él siempre traba de alcanzarlo, de tocarlo y abrazarlo, pero nunca podía. Siempre despertaba sintiéndose peor de cómo se había acostado.

Sus padres ya ni lo llamaban. Cuando sus salidas a Scandals se hicieron más estadías que simples noches de bar, ellos dejaron de molestarse en llamarlo. Los Warblers lo buscaban o lo llamaban para que volviera, pero nunca lo hizo. Ni siquiera fue a su propia graduación.

No podía perdonarse, nunca podría. No podía permitirse vivir su vida normalmente sabiendo que le había hecho daño a Kurt. No podía pensar en vivir ni siquiera, no sin él. Algunas veces se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose cuándo empezó a amar tanto al chico, y por qué no podía dejarlo atrás. Varias veces trató de acostarse con extraños, justo como antes, pero jamás pudo seguir. Siempre se rompía en llanto. Los extraños o se reían de él o lo miraban con una mezcla de lástima y frustración. Hubo uno que incluso lo golpeó.

Desde ese día esto era lo que había estado haciendo. Torturándose a sí mismo, pensado en lo que pudo haber sido, en cómo todo hubiera salido bien si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Blaine, en qué estaría haciendo Kurt en ese momento o en la vida nueva que Kurt tendría una vez que se fuera para Nueva York.

Nueva York.

Kurt empezaría de nuevo en una ciudad llena de tipos fuera de closet, orgullosos y atractivos. Empezaría de nuevo en el lugar al que él pertenecía, en una ciudad llena de arte, música, espectáculo y cosas fascinantes, en donde Kurt podía ser quién era. Empezaría de nuevo _sin Sebastian_.

Y eso estaba bien.

Estaba bien porque los sentimientos de Sebastian era lo último que importaba ahora. La felicidad de Kurt era lo primordial. Así que se forzó a seguir esa vida, a seguir envenenándose física y mentalmente hasta que algún día todo se detuviera. Era cobarde pero ¡Hey! Sebastian _era_ un cobarde.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, lidiando con Alfred, peleando con él para que sólo le diera una maldita cerveza y dejara de molestarlo. No sabía qué hora era, no sabía qué ropa estaba usando, ni qué día era y no importaba.

Se giró en su silla, dispuesto a dejar la discusión por un momento. Observó a la gente bailar, todos eran personas que no se sentían bien con sus vidas, que habían venido a ese lugar buscando un ambiente en el que no se sintieran como fenómenos. Jamás había pensado cuan bien encajaba allí. Volvió a girarse y vio que Alfred estaba atendiendo a otra persona. Se levantó y alcanzó una cerveza que estaba cerca con algo de esfuerzo. Alfred lo miró reprochante pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. La destapó y bebió de ella, saboreando el _oh tan familiar_ sabor. Dejó que lo envenenara, que lo embriagara, que le ayudara a olvidar, a dejar de sentir. Estaba a punto de volver a hundirse en su miseria cuando oyó una voz tan dolorosamente conocida y hermosa que el corazón de Sebastian (que milagrosamente aún existía) dio un salto de felicidad, aunque luego entró en pánico.

—Hola Sebastian— Aquella voz angelical la saludó a su lado. No se giró, tenía miedo de que fuera real, de que no fuera sólo una ilusión, un efecto colateral de tener el cuerpo tan dañado por el alcohol.

Por unos segundos no se movió, sabía que había alguien a su lado, y cuando Kurt lo tocó supo que si era real. Kurt estaba ahí, saludándolo. Mierda. Se giró y vio a aquel hermoso chico que tanto amaba; sus ojos estaban algo rojos, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y su cara lucía tan pálida como cuando lo vio luego de que terminara con Blaine. Parpadeó varias veces, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer. Kurt lo notó y continuó, se sentó al lado de Sebastian y lo miró con desconfianza y _dolor_ en sus ojos.

—Nick, Jeff y los demás dijeron que estabas aquí. Supe que no fuiste a la graduación y que no has vuelto a tu casa—Se veía serio y cansado.

—Así es— Fue todo lo que manejó decir cuando encontró su voz.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo?— Preguntó con tristeza en su voz, mirándolo con lástima. ¡Ja! Lástima era lo último que esperaba de Kurt.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?— Dijo con la misma frialdad con la que le había dicho las horribles cosas en el motel. El rostro de Kurt cambió y una expresión de tristeza se sentó allí, pero el chico no parecía sorprendido, era como si esperaba que Sebastian fuera una mierda con él una vez más.

Sebastian sabía que tenía que alejarlo ahora, una vez más, pero honestamente estaba tan cansado y ebrio que no podía ni pensar bien las cosas. Así que se calló.

Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, Kurt lo miraba con una expresión dura y Sebastian lo ignoraba. Cuando desearía poder besarlo una vez más. Y fue ahí, en ese momento, que se dio cuenta _de verdad_ de cuánto había extrañado a Kurt.

—Mañana me voy a Nueva York.

—¿Y?— Fingió que esas palabras no le dolieron.

—Mira, sé que lo que dijiste es mentira. Sé lo que hiciste, Blaine me lo dijo, él me contó todo— La voz de Kurt se rompió un poco la hablar, como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo— No puedo creer que no me lo hubieras dicho, no puedo creer que me hubieras mentido ¿Así que era por eso por lo que no quisiste tener sexo conmigo ese día en tu cuarto? ¿Por eso terminaste conmigo? ¿Y ni siquiera tuviste cojones para decirme la verdadera razón? Me dijiste en cambio esas estupideces de que no me amabas y de que me habías utilizado. Sé que mentías, siempre lo supe.

—No mentía ese día.

Así que Blaine había abierto la boca. Una vez más Blaine demostró ser mejor persona que él, incluso después de lo que había hecho. En parte le alegraba que Kurt lo supiera, así no tendría que torturarse por no haber dicho la verdad. No tenía ni fuerzas para mentir más.

—No, es mentira. Sé que mientes. Blaine y tú me mintieron. Él dijo que había sido con otro chico y tú no lo negaste. Tú… tú...me engañaste. Y Blaine también. ¿Sabes que creí que todo había sido mi culpa? Todo este jodido tiempo creyendo que en verdad te habías molestado conmigo, que no fui suficiente para hacer que te quedaras. ¡Sebastian mírame, maldita sea!— Kurt gritó y atrajo la atención de varias personas en el bar. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y Sebastian no quería girar. No quería porque sabía que se rompería al verlo llorar. Porque ver sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y de dolor lo romperían aún más. Era un maldito egoísta—.Mírame a los ojos y dime porqué.

—¿Por qué de qué?— Preguntó aún sin girar.

—No lo sé, sólo dime el porqué de algo. Sebastian, mañana me iré y no volveré, nunca me volverás a ver.

Sebastian no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si quería decir algo. No volteó tampoco. Sentía la mirada de Kurt perforarlo pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Al final Kurt se levantó.

—Lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de quererte. Adiós, Sebastian. Hasta nunca.

Sin moverse aún, Sebastian dejó a Kurt irse una vez más.

Y como si su vida no fuera lo suficiente mala aún, todo empeoró.

**26 de julio de 2012**

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero ahí estaba, parado en la mitad del aeropuerto sin saber a dónde ir. Sabía que Kurt salía a Nueva York, no sabía a qué hora, pero sabía que era ese día. Tampoco se había detenido a preguntarse porqué salió corriendo del cuarto de Alfred como un maniático, gritando «Voy al aeropuerto» como si eso le explicara algo al pobre hombre.

Luego de que Kurt se fuera del bar él sólo siguió bebiendo, como si todo hubiera sido sólo producto de su imaginación, como si Kurt no hubiera ido en realidad. Bebió aún más de lo normal y cayó inconsciente varias horas después. Como era costumbre ahora, despertó en cama de Alfred, mientras el hombre dormía en el sofá, y al frotarse los ojos lo recordó todo. Entendió que lo que pasó no fue una alucinación, que Kurt en realidad había ido a buscarlo y en realidad había dicho que lo amaba aún. Así que condujo hasta el aeropuerto y al mirar al cielo por la ventana descubrió que debían ser las tres o cuatro de la tarde ¡Vaya! Había dormido bastante. Condujo tan rápido como pudo y corrió adentro, sin saber realmente a dónde ir.

Caminó hasta un empleado del aeropuerto y le preguntó en dónde se debía ir para abordar un vuelo a Nueva York. El hombre debió notar que algo estaba mal porque medio cerró sus ojos al contestar. Debió ser su apariencia, después de todo aún tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior y su cara debía lucir terrible. Corrió entre las demás personas y finalmente llegó al lugar que le habían indicado. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con una cara familiar, pero no vio nada. Caminó alrededor y vio a alguien que conocía, pero no la persona que buscaba. El chico lo vio también y con una cara de sorpresa y confusión caminó hasta Sebastian.

—¿Sebastian? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Preguntó Blaine mientras se acercaba.

—Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo— Ahora sabía que había sido Blaine quien le contó a Kurt todo, pero por más que quisiera no podía enojarse con el chico, él había tenido el valor que Sebastian no.

—Vine a despedir a Kurt… Bueno, algo así. De hecho vine a pedir perdón…— Blaine dudó, se veía triste y sus ojos estaban algo rojos, como si hubiera llorado— Sebastian, en serio lo lamento. Lamento haberle dicho a Kurt… No fue mi intención, estaba algo ebrio y me dolía verlo llorar… Él es… mi mejor amigo, Sebastian y en serio no quería verlo así. Él sólo decía que no entendía y estaba enloqueciéndose a sí mismo debido a esto...así que sólo... lo dije. Él se enojó mucho conmigo y se fue del bar. Creo que jamás lo había visto así, ni cuando terminamos… Así que vine a al menos tratar de disculparme una vez más.

Sebastian no sabía qué decir, Blaine se disculpaba, pero no debía porque lo que hizo fue lo correcto. Él había confesado sus pecados, tarde pero lo hizo, mientras que Sebastian no.

—No tienes que disculparte. Tú hiciste lo correcto y yo no. Yo fui su novio y aun así no se lo dije. No te disculpes, fui yo el que lo lastimó.

—Pero _yo_ era su novio cuando lo hicimos… Debí ser yo quien se lo dijera. Tú no eras nada de él en ese entonces, no te culpes Sebastian. Yo le dije también que yo te…manipulé para que lo hicieras.

—Eso no-

—No, no, es cierto. Yo lo hice. Te usé, sabía que querías a Kurt y sabía que te molestaba que te restregara que era mío… Lo siento. Ahora, deja de culparte, deja de tirar tu vida a un lado por esto. Kurt te quiere, él en serio lo hace.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.

Todas las palabras de Blaine eran difíciles de procesar. Una parte de él quería creerlas, quería dejar de sentirse miserable y sólo ver todo como un pequeño error. Pero luego recordó que había hecho llorar a Kurt, que le había mentido en varias ocasiones y que no lo amó lo suficiente como para contarle. Así que dejó todo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y volvió a la miseria.

Tal vez si se disculpaba una vez todos sus demonios se disiparían un poco. Por supuesto no esperaba que Kurt lo perdonara, sólo quería decirle que lo sentía.

—Tengo que decirle que lo siento al menos ¿En dónde está?

Inmediatamente la expresión de Blaine cambió y Sebastian esperó oír lo peor.

—Lo siento mucho Sebastian, pero él ya se fue a Nueva York… Su avión acabó de salir.

Y entonces todo se vino abajo una vez más.

**5 de septiembre de 2012**

Pasó la página de aquel viejo y polvoriento libro como si en serio estuviera leyendo con atención. La mañana brillaban con mucha intensidad a través de su ventana en el cuarto del hospital de Westerville, y a pesar del ambiente tenso que sentía en aquel edificio casi todo el tiempo, en ese momento por primera vez Sebastian no escuchaba llanto o gritos de dolor. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Luego del día en el aeropuerto, Sebastian creyó que jamás volvería a estar bien otra vez. Blaine se había disculpado mil veces, como si él hubiera enviado a Kurt a Nueva York antes de que él pudiera hablarle.

Después de eso ambos salieron del aeropuerto y aunque Blaine le ofreció que se quedara a dormir en su casa (ya que los Warblers le habían dicho él que no pasaba las noches en la suya), Sebastian desistió. Tenía planeado volver a Scandals y embriagarse hasta sentirse ligero, hasta que no pudiera pensar. Pero Blaine insistió en que era mejor que lo acompañara, temía que «hiciera algo estúpido». Así fue que terminaron en Scandals, medio ebrios y hablando sobre todo.

Blaine le contó a Sebastian, luego de unos tragos, que Kurt estuvo muy deprimido durante la primera semana, que no salía y que comía muy poco. Burt Hummel estaba muy preocupado, así que llamó a Blaine y le pidió que lo sacara durante unas horas. Al parecer el hombre hizo eso con Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany y hasta Santana, pero Kurt se negó a salir con ellas. Burt creyó que nada podría sacarlo de su habitación luego de que Santana salió molesta y derrotada de su casa ese día. Pero entonces pensó en Blaine y luego de que el chico hablara con Kurt, él aceptó. Le dijeron a Burt que irían a la casa Anderson a pasar la noche viendo películas, pero en realidad iban a ir a un bar en Columbus para que Kurt bebiera un poco y olvidara sus penas por un rato. Esa fue la razón por la que Kurt aceptó; Blaine, a diferencia de las chicas, le había ofrecido una noche en un bar, porque como su mejor amigo y ex novio, Blaine sabía lo que necesitaba.

Aquel día en el bar Kurt había llorado hasta que literalmente ninguna lágrima salió más. Blaine dijo que estaba seguro de que Kurt no había llorado así por él cuando terminaron. Kurt bebió mucho, bailó con muchos chicos e incluso trató de escapar y acostarse con uno mientras él estaba en la barra consiguiéndole algo más para beber, pero que cuando Blaine lo encontró el chico estaba afuera del bar, sentado en el andén de la calle, temblando. No podía llorar más, pero el dolor seguía ahí y se manifestaba como escalofríos.

Luego de esa noche Kurt empezó a dejar su habitación y a salir con sus chicas, pero aún se veía triste y devastado, sus ojos constantemente estaba rojos y en sus mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas a menudo.

Le contó también que varios días más tarde Kurt tuvo una recaída y que decidió llevarlo al bar una vez más. Esa vez Kurt lloró mucho y se embriagó hasta que sus pies parecían de gelatina. En medio de confesiones, de charlas de corazón-a-corazón, de sollozos ahogados y lágrimas, Blaine le había contado la verdad. Le había dicho lo que había hecho con Sebastian, cuándo lo habían hecho e incluso cuántas veces lo hicieron. Con cada palabra la cara de Kurt se contraía más y Blaine podía ver paso a paso cómo se rompía su corazón. Kurt empezó a insultarlo y a tratar de golpearlo, fallando miserablemente debido a su falta de equilibrio. Al final habían sido sacados del bar y tirados a la calle por el escándalo. Kurt no hablaba y parecía que su mente había entrado a otra dimensión. Se negó a dejar que Blaine lo llevara a casa, pero cuando sintió que lo llevaban hasta el vehículo casi arrastrado no peleó en contra.

Luego de eso Kurt no contestaba sus llamadas, pero siguió saliendo con las chicas frecuentemente. Y al igual que le vez anterior, aún habían indicios de que sufría en silencio cada noche.

Blaine también le dijo que Kurt lo había perdonado, que se habían despedido en el aeropuerto y que Kurt dijo que lo extrañaría, que a pesar de todo entendía por qué Blaine lo había hecho, que siempre serían buenos amigos y que no lo odiaba. Blaine dijo que tal vez darle tiempo fue lo que hizo que el chico lo perdonara, aunque aún no entendía por qué Kurt lo había hecho.

Como dato extra, le reveló que el chico no dejaba de mirar a todos lados mientras estaba esperando para abordar. Blaine dijo que sabía que lo buscaba a él, a Sebastian, entre la multitud, y que cuando tuvo que irse y no lo vio, pudo jurar ver sus ojos aguarse desde la distancia.

La noche terminó con ellos durmiendo en el apartamento de Alfred, a quien no le molestó en absoluto, y quien por el contrario parecía bastante feliz de que Sebastian hablara con alguien. Por alguna razón, el hombre era muy amable y se preocupaba por él.

Después de esa noche, Blaine se mantenía molestamente muy cerca de él todos los días. Siempre lo buscaba y le decía cosas como «Deja de atormentarte a ti mismo» y «Perdónate», pero Sebastian lo ignoraba.

Siguió con su rutina de torturarse pensado en Kurt, beber sin límites, y caer inconsciente, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y luego de una de las muchas cervezas en Scandals su mundo se vino abajo, se desmayó y Alfred lo llevó al hospital. Se había intoxicado. Casi había muerto. Pero milagrosamente seguía ahí. No que importara de cualquier manera.

Llevaba una semana en el hospital ya, y empezaba a creer que lo retenían ahí más por alejarlo del alcohol, que por hacerle exámenes para ver si su cuerpo estaba mejor. Blaine se había ido tres días antes de su internación en el hospital, pero Sebastian estaba completamente seguro de que Alfred había llamado a Blaine para decirle. Ambos se habían vuelto algo cercanos desde que Blaine no se despegaba de su lado, pretendiendo “cuidarlo”.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Blaine entró en su cuarto de hospital más tarde ese día. Se veía muy preocupado, pero había algo en sus ojos que le decía que algo grande iba a pasar. Y de nuevo, el universo probó que estaba en lo correcto cuando vio a Kurt entrar en el cuarto. Kurt Hummel. En Ohio. En el cuarto de Sebastian. Luciendo más precioso que nunca.

Por un momento sólo estaban ellos dos en la habitación, mirándose fijamente como si no pudieran quitarse los ojos de encima. Ese momento pareció una eternidad. Kurt lo veía con más preocupación que sorpresa, lo que demostraba que había planeado venir, que ya estaba listo. Pero por el contrario, Sebastian no sabía que el chico iba a entrar en un día cualquiera en su cuarto de hospital. No sabía qué hacer. Así que sólo siguió mirándolo hasta que Blaine se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo la tensión.

—Hola, Sebastian. Alfred me llamó hace dos días ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que esto te pasara?— Blaine sonaba realmente preocupado. Se acercó a su cama y toco su frente con delicadeza.

—Por supuesto que Alfred te llamó— Dijo sarcásticamente, evitando contestar a la pregunta. Sin embargo, no había nada de maldad tras la frase, no podía enojarse con Blaine cuando el chico lo miraba así de preocupado.

—No puedo creer que fueras tan irresponsable, Sebastian.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—No es momento de bromear, pudiste haber muerto— El corazón de Sebastian se detuvo por un momento al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Kurt. Como instinto, volteó a mirarlo y se encontró con una mirada tan o más preocupada que la de Blaine— Eres un tonto.

Y era cierto. Por miles de razones era un tonto y más que eso.

—Lo sé— Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Yo mmm lamento no haberte avisado pero Kurt insistió en venir…En serio lo lamento, Bas— Sebastian no estaba mirando a Blaine, estaba mirando a Kurt aún, pero podía oír que en serio lo sentía— Creo que yo mmm voy a ir por café. Esta conversación no ha terminado, Sebastian, más tarde tendremos otra charla sobre decisiones y consecuencias.

Sebastian se quejó y rodó los ojos. Era tan típico de Blaine. Pero sabía que el chico tenía buenas intenciones.

Cuando Blaine salió todo quedó en silencio por varios minutos. El único movimiento en la habitación era la cortina levantándose casualmente debido al viento. Kurt lo miraba desde su puesto y Sebastian pretendía que no le estaba haciendo agujeros en el alma.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto a ti mismo?—Inquirió Kurt luego de algún tiempo—Aquel hombre que llamó a Blaine dijo que fue un milagro que no murieras.

—Alfred siempre exagera todo.

—No creo que este haya sido el caso, Sebastian. Llevaste al límite a tu cuerpo con alcohol y eso no está bien. ¡Mírate! ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?— En ese momento Kurt representaba la voz de su conciencia, la cual Sebastian siempre callaba con cervezas y miseria.

—Te ves bien— Tenía que escapar de esta conversación antes de que su mente empezara a pensar.

—Ni siquiera intentes cambiar la conversación ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? No lo entiendo, es _tu_ cuerpo, _tu_ vida ¿Por qué la tiras a la basura de este modo?

—No todos tenemos muchas opciones, Hummel— _Oh, el apellido_ —. No todos tenemos tu maravillosa vida.

—¿Mi maravillosa vida? ¿Crees que mi vida es maravillosa? Estás lejos de saber cómo es mi vida. Tengo muchas cosas que enfrentar cada día, desde que despierto hasta que me acuesto. Puede que no tenga miles de problemas, pero mi vida no es maravillosa tampoco. Y no vengas a mí con tu autocompasión, Sebastian. Si quisieras podrías ser cualquier persona y lo sabes. Tu problema es que eres un niñito patético que jamás aprendió a ser un hombre de verdad, que jamás se ha tomado la vida en serio, que se hunde en la miseria propia para huir de la vida real porque está asustado de seguir siendo patético. ¿Sabes qué? Ya eres patético así que no creo que tengas algo que temer de todas formas. Y no eres patético por lo que has hecho, eres patético porque no eras capaz de perdonarte a ti mismo, porque no aprendes de tus errores y tratas de enmendarlos,  eres patético porque huyes de enfrentar la verdad y mejorar, porque haces cosas como estas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Alejas a la gente que se preocupa por ti como si no importaran, alejas a todos…siempre lo haces. Eres patético, eres un tonto. Poniendo en riesgo tu vida así…Eres un tonto, el más grande que haya conocido— Los ojos de Kurt brillaban con lágrimas que querían salir, y todas las posibles respuestas que Sebastian había pensado durante el discurso de Kurt habían muerto en sus labios.

El pecho de Kurt se levantaba con furia luego de haber dicho todo eso. Sebastian estaba seguro de que Kurt había tenido eso ahí durante mucho tiempo, que había querido decir esas cosas antes.

No podía decir nada, no sabía qué decir realmente. Kurt había dicho todas las verdades que trató de no descubrir. Era un cobarde y un egoísta, había huido de todo por miedo a salir más herido. Siempre se torturaba así mismo para sentirse peor, porque era mejor ese dolor a enfrentar la realidad. Así que ese día de septiembre solo pudo mirar a Kurt con la boca abierta y esperar a que algo pasara.

Kurt no dijo nada durante unos momentos, pero su pechó se tranquilizó eventualmente, al igual que su mirada de ira, ahora lo miraba con preocupación…o lástima. Daba igual. Después de que la cortina se levantara unas cuantas veces más, Kurt caminó hasta la cama de Sebastian y se sentó a su lado, mirando afuera de la ventana. El suave movimiento de la cama cuando el cuerpo de Kurt se posó allí era como un terremoto en su aura estable y tiesa. No se había movido ni un poco desde que Kurt había hablado, y sentir ese movimiento, ese cambio en el aire, lo despertó de su trance.

El chico miraba con clama el paisaje que el hospital podía ofrecer: un largo y espaciosos terreno verdoso lleno de sillas, con niños correteando y ancianos con batas blancas paseando tranquilamente en sus sillas o en sus caminadores. Kurt lucía como si una batalla se estuviera librando en su interior. Su rostro era extremadamente expresivo, lo supo durante su tiempo juntos, su precioso tiempo como pareja. Podías saber en qué pensaba casi al 100% con solo leer sus facciones. En ese momento, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los ojos fijos en el horizonte, como si no estuviera viendo nada en específico, los labios apretados y casi estaba haciendo pucheros. Su piel se veía reseca y había bolsas bajo sus ojos. Sus pómulos eran más notorios « _Así que no ha estado comiendo bien_ » y su mandíbula estaba más pronunciada.

Contemplar así a Kurt, tan descaradamente, tan de cerca, tan detalladamente… Sebastian había dado por hecho que nunca lo haría otra vez, que nunca tendría una oportunidad así. Entonces, sus facciones cambiaron y un color rojo se extendió por su rostro de la manera más hermosa. A Sebastian siempre le pareció divertido el hecho de que Kurt se sonrojaba como las princesas de las películas animadas: solo en las mejillas y de un tono rosa casto y dulce. Kurt era consciente de que lo estaba mirando, de que estaba detallando su rostro, así que se giró y lo miró fijamente también.

Toda su expresión era pacífica, pero podía ver que sus ojos estaban escaneando todo su rostro. Duró varios instantes haciendo eso: a veces sus ojos se relajaban y sus labios se apretaban un poco, durante otras ocasiones la boca de Kurt se abría ligeramente e inhalaba aire como si todo el oxígeno dentro de él se hubiera ido por un instante. Era precioso. Era como si algo en el rostro de Sebastian le quitara el aire.

Finalmente, lo miró a los ojos. La intensidad con la que lo hizo le quitó el aliento y lo hizo estremecer todo. Él estaba diciéndole muchas cosas con esa mirada, pero Sebastian no quería oírlas así que se apartó y miró hacía la ventana. Volvía a ser un cobarde. Trató de distraerse y ver a dos niños correr vestidos con ropas iguales « _tal vez gemelos_ » pero no pudo. Kurt no paraba de verlo y su mirada le estaba haciendo heridas, lo estaba apuñalando, le estaba enterrando cuchillos por todas partes. Dagas llenas de rencor. 

Por un momento pensó en pararse e irse, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Tenía que enfrentarlo, oír o ver en los ojos de Kurt las cosas a las que le huyó todo este tiempo. Para prepararse agachó la mirada, dándose ánimos para levantarla, y cuando estuvo listo, cuando tenía todo su arsenal de su lado, lo miró a los ojos.

_Me lastimaste y lo peor, te lastimaste. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a esto? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera? Yo confiaba en ti. Huiste de mí y me mentiste. ¿Por qué me hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste marchar? ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? Esperaba que lo hicieras, que no te rindieras. ¿Por qué no te has disculpado? ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a tu vida? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan malo? ¿Cómo pudiste hundirte en esto? ¿Sabes cuán preocupado estaba cuando oí las noticias de Blaine? Eres un tonto. Eres el tonto más grande de la historia. Y te amo. No he podido dejarte ir, no he podido olvidarte. Yo solo necesitaba que dijeras mi nombre una vez más y hubiera ido hasta ti. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Es hora de que crezcas Sebastian, es hora de que te conviertas en un hombre de verdad y empieces a enfrentar tus errores, a aprender de ellos y a no cometerlos otra vez. Es momento de que entiendas que debes decir la verdad y no huir, de pedir disculpas cuando sea necesario, de dar la cara cuando causes daño. Deja de correr. No te odio, traté pero nunca pude. Deja de herirte a ti mismo y vuelve a mí. Ahora._

El verde azulado gritó todas estas cosas. Eso era lo que decían sus ojos. Eso era lo que Sebastian temía entender. Pero sabía que era hora de hacerlo. Un paso a la vez.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Sebastian y cubrió su rostro mientras las lágrimas inevitablemente salían de sus ojos, sin control alguno. Había guardado esto por tanto tiempo, había querido llorar así muchas veces, pero su actitud de autocompasión y su culpa no lo dejaban, se decía a si mismo que no debía ser él el que debía llorar.

Se sentía frágil y tan débil mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada sollozo, que pensó que en cualquier momento podría romperse en verdad. Y entonces unas manos cálidas lo envolvieron, mientras una voz suave trataba de tranquilizarlo. Kurt tomó sus manos y las apartó de rostro. Sebastian se detuvo momentáneamente, y con pequeños hipos lo miró.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto….Créeme que lo he sentido mucho. Lo he lamentado como no tienes idea— Fue lo que manejó decir entre acudidas debido al hipo.

—Lo sé— exclamó Kurt llorando igualmente. Él lo acercó inmediatamente a su cuerpo y lo abrazó fuertemente, como aferrándose a él.

 Sucumbió ante la calidez del otro cuerpo, ante el aroma tan familiar que creyó nunca más volver a oler, y se permitió abrazarlo también. Se dejó a si mismo aceptar el amor que una vez dio por muerto. Lloró mucho tiempo entre los brazos de Kurt, hasta que no tenía más lágrimas y sus ojos ardían.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al mirar por la ventana un tímido indicio de atardecer apareció y supo que había pasado al menos una hora. Kurt aún lo tenía apretado contra si con fuerza, y tampoco estaba llorando ya. Tal vez había dejado de hacerlo hacía un tiempo. De hecho, sus respiraciones eran calmadas y normales, como el pacifico ir y venir de las olas. Hacían que Sebastian se sintiera un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?— La voz de Kurt era ronca y muy, muy baja. Si no fuera porque él tenía su boca en el oído de Sebastian, tal vez no lo hubiera oído.

Hizo un sonido de afirmación y se separó de él. Se sentó erguido en su cama y miró el atardecer que llegaba. Su mente estaba un poco más clamada y se sentía más ligero que antes.

—Lamento haberme acostado con Blaine, lamento nunca habértelo dicho. Traté varias veces, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba empecé a olvidarlo. Hasta ese día en mi cuarto. En serio quería estar contigo de esa forma ¡Diablos! Me volvías loco… Pero cuando vi el momento ahí…la culpa me cegó. No era verdad lo de que no me satisfacías y el hecho de que te había usado. Debí haberte hecho sentir terrible en ese momento y durante los días en que por la culpa no podía acercarme a ti, lo siento. Solo pensé que si te alejaba todo estaría mejor…para ti. Podrías odiarme y empezar una nueva vida lejos de Lima, y eventualmente serías feliz. Todas las cosas que dije…lo lamento. Fui a verte el día en que te fuiste de Lima a Nueva York, pero cuando llegué tu avión ya había despegado. Lamento no haber estado ahí. Luego de eso bebí y bebí todas mis penas, y terminé así. Lamento haberte preocupado…y a los demás. Lamento que sufrieras por todo lo que te hice y lamento las noches en que te dormiste luego de llorar tanto—Jamás en toda su vida había dichos tantos «Lo siento»  y «Lo lamento» y eso estaba bien, significaba que era otro paso—-. Pero creo que lo que más lamento fue haberte dejado ir. Lamenté mucho eso. No espero que me perdones por todo, todo lo que hice, pero…— se giró para ver a Kurt a los ojos— quiero que sepas que todavía te amo y que eso me mató cada día durante todo este tiempo, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de aún sentirlo. Todo lo que dijiste era verdad, trataré de perdonarme hoy y prometo no volver a caer…no de nuevo. Y…yo solo…lo siento por todo, Kurt.

Kurt lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una bocanada de aire junto a una tímida sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

—Oh, Sebastian— Su voz estaba afectada por el llanto. Extendió sus brazos y lo abrazó nuevamente—. Pedazo de idiota ¿Fue tan difícil?

Rio un poco también y lo abrazó fuertemente, planeando nunca más dejarlo ir. Pero sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles ahora. Aunque Kurt parecía feliz en ese instante, parecía aún quererlo, Sebastian tendría que demostrarle que en realidad no volvería a traicionarlo de esa manera. Por otro lado, estaba su tratamiento y el hecho de que Kurt vivía en Nueva York y él en Lima.

No obstante, se relajó un poco y dejó que la infinita calidez del cuerpo de Kurt lo envolviera. Podría preocuparse por eso luego. Jamás en todos sus años de vida creyó que llegaría a extrañar abrazar a alguien como a Kurt. Jamás en todos sus años de vida se imaginó que llegaría a querer a alguien hasta este punto, hasta que mezclado con tontas decisiones lo llevaran a estar hospitalizado y casi haber muerto.

Trató de no pensar mucho en el hecho de que Kurt no había dicho que lo perdonaba, ya que era lo justo, él tenía el derecho de sentirse lastimado y herido todo el tiempo que necesitara, incluso si nunca lograba perdonarlo estaba bien, Sebastian lo merecía.

—¡Dios! estás tan delgado— Comentó Kurt en su oído—. Realmente no puedo ni imaginar qué tuviste que haberle hecho a tu cuerpo para terminar así. ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si ese hombre de Scandals no se hubiera preocupado por ti, tonto?— El tono de Kurt era duro, pero no tenía odio en él, era más bien preocupación.

—En serio lo lamento— Dijo Sebastian por milésima vez en el día. Por alguna razón, las palabras eran más fáciles de pronunciar ahora, no que no las sintiera, pero ahora era más sencillo para él aceptar sus culpas.

Se separó de Kurt cuando la puerta se abrió y escucharon una garganta aclararse.

—Veo que las cosas están mejor— Comentó Blaine al entrar al cuarto completamente—. Y ya era hora, llevan más de una hora aquí. Creí que se habían escapado o algo.

—No voy a volver a huir— Dijo Sebastian, era algo que no esperaba decir, pero sabía que tanto Kurt como Blaine apreciarían oírlo. Además de él mismo, por su puesto.

—Eso está muy bien— Dijo Blaine sonriéndole con afecto—. Ahora, quería darte aquella charla sobre las decisiones y sus consecuencias, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevan aquí por más de una hora, supongo que deben tener hambre.

Justo en ese momento el estómago de Kurt sonó, no fue ruidoso, pero debido a que Sebastian tenía su mano en su cintura, pudo sentirlo recorrer el cuerpo de Kurt. Este se sonrojó un poco y agachó la mirada, sonriendo. Sebastian sonrió también porque era así de sencillo ser feliz cerca de Kurt.

—Es por eso que les traje comida— Continuó Blaine sin haber notado el intercambio de sonrisas— Esto es para ti, Kurt. Un sándwich de pavo en pan blanco, sin pepinillos. Y para Sebastian— dijo sacando la comida de su bolsa—, ya que estás en una dieta muy estricta, consideraba traerte tu cena, pero pensé que agradecerías un sándwich en cambio del brócoli y el insípido puré de patatas. Incluso uno vegetariano. Toma.

Sebastian lo aceptó y fue fácil decir gracias, fue fácil entrar en una conversación con Kurt y Blaine, fue fácil de nuevo tener algo de control en su vida y aceptar que ahora debía empezar de cero de la manera correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
>  (Hay algunas cosas que sé que encontraran raras o difíciles de leer -como Blaine y su cambio de vibra en este capítulo, Kurt siendo un alma caritativa y hermosa, perdonando a todos a pesar de todo el daño que le causaron, etcétera- así que si quieren alguna explicación profunda de mis razones, con gusto la daré, la merecen. Dejen su pregunta y con gusto la responderé. Decidí no hacerlo acá porque no quiero llenar esta actualización de “mis razones”, ya que es algo largo, así que prefiero que me pregunten c: )


	3. Chapter 3

**28 de septiembre del 2012**

Las cosas habían mejorado de cierta forma desde el día en que Kurt entró por la puerta de su cuarto en el hospital. Primero, le habían dado de alta y ahora estaba descansando en su casa. Sí, su casa. Luego de lo que pasó sus padres no lo buscaron ni lo llamaron para saber cómo estaba, y mucho menos fueron a verlo en el hospital. Así que cuando apareció en la puerta de entrada, luciendo roto, frágil y apenas sosteniéndose de Blaine para estar de pie, ellos solo dijeron “Hola” y volvieron a sus vidas normales.

Lo segundo que había cambiado, era que ahora tenía a Blaine constantemente en su casa haciéndole todo tipo de comidas y sopas que encontraba en internet y que según él tenían “cientos de proteínas y hierro que te ayudaran a estar más saludable pronto”. Era testarudo y a veces era frustrante, pero era Blaine y su preocupación era genuina, así que no importaba en realidad. De alguna forma ahora eran amigos, muy cercanos, y Sebastian no quería admitir que se sentía bien tener a alguien cuidándolo y con quien hablar mientras seguía su tratamiento en casa.

Lo tercero y último que había cambiado en su vida, era que Kurt lo visitaba seguido también, no tanto como Blaine, pero sí cada fin de semana. Kurt tenía que asistir a sus clases en NYADA, pero los viernes en la tarde tomaba un vuelo a Lima para poder verlo. Él insistía en que no era ningún problema, pero Sebastian no era tonto y sabía que volar cada fin de semana entre estados era costoso, mucho en realidad, y que Kurt apenas podía permitirse eso. No se quejaba, claro está, el verlo entrar por las puertas de su cuarto cada viernes en la noche era maravilloso, y él se encontraba a sí mismo esperando a que llegara ese momento durante toda la semana.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su relación pasada, por el contrario hablaban de cómo Sebastian se sentía, cómo era la vida de Kurt en Nueva York, de sus clases, cuando estaba Blaine hablaban de la escuela y de New Directions, y algunas veces veían películas. Kurt siempre trataba de escapar del tema, y naturalmente Sebastian no iba a presionarlo.

Sin embargo, aquel viernes en la noche por fin salió el tema. Kurt había llegado a las 9 del aeropuerto y como estaba cansado decidieron ver una película. Estaban buscando una comedia en la web cuando Kurt habló.

—Sebastian, tengo que decirte algo— Su tono era serio y eso lo preocupó. Cerró su laptop y concentró toda su atención en él, cuando Kurt entendió que él escucharía, prosiguió—. Yo…yo estoy…estaba saliendo con alguien antes de enterarme de lo que te había pasado, antes de venir a Lima.

Sebastian sabía que la vida de Kurt seguiría, incluso se había torturado imaginándolo con otros chicos, pero al oírlo era difícil de procesar. Entendía a la perfección que no tenían ningún derecho de sentirse mal o celoso, pero aun así su corazón se contrajo un poco. Tragó saliva y asintió porque, honestamente ¿qué más podía decir o hacer?

Él lo miró de esa manera que decía que estaba empezando a frustrarse, pero siguió hablando.

—Su nombre es Adam, y básicamente él estuvo a mi lado cuando llegué a Nueva York, luego de todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo— Kurt respiró hondo—. Cuando me enteré de… esto, tomé el primer avión para venir a buscarte y lo dejé en la cuidad sin darle ninguna explicación. Adam… él estaba algo molesto ¿sabes? Pero no porque hubiera huido a ver a mi ex novio, sino porque estaba preocupado. Él es una buena persona, muy buena de hecho. Supe desde ese día en el hospital que había algo no estaba haciendo bien, que estaba cometiendo un error. Al principio yo no lo entendí…o no lo quise ver más bien. Cada viernes yo estoy aquí, cada fin de semana, el único momento en la semana en la que Adam y yo podíamos vernos ¿entiendes?— tomó una larga pausa. Por un momento, Sebastian temió que lo que venía era Kurt diciéndole que no volvería, que tenía que estar más tiempo con el tal Adam—. Él trató de ser comprensivo al principio, y trataba lo más que podía para que nos pudiéramos ver durante la semana, pero simplemente no era posible y cada día me fui dando cuenta de lo miserable que lo estaba haciendo sentir. Entonces me pregunte qué era más importante para mí. Realmente nunca quise cuestionarme eso, porque simplemente no es…correcto. Pero lo hice un día, y adivina qué— Kurt lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión casi cansada.

—No lo sé— dijo temeroso.

—Aunque parte de mí cree que es la cosa más tonta y masoquista que vaya a hacer en toda mi vida, elegí…esto. Te elegí a ti a pesar de todo el dolor, a pesar de todas las inseguridades que siento y que no puedo dejar de asociar con el pasado. A pesar de todo eso, te elegí. Cada vez que compraba el tiquete, cada vez que me subía al avión, en todos esos momentos te elegí sobre Adam. Él es absolutamente maravilloso y se merece alguien mejor que yo, que sólo le causé daño. Así que… cuando fui a hablarle al respecto hace unos días, él terminó conmigo, lo cual es justo. Fue una conversación difícil y Adam dijo todo lo que sentía, al igual que yo.

Kurt miraba al techo para ese momento, y no volvió a hablar, así que Sebastian hizo la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Qué significa exactamente que me elijas a mí?— no tenía muchas esperanzas. De hecho, cualquier cosa que viniera de Kurt era ganancia, así que quería saber.

Kurt lo miró durante un momento largo, muy largo, y entonces suspiró. Se acercó a él lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sebastian se paralizó, sabía qué venía, conocía esa mirada en los ojos de Kurt y aun así no podía creerlo. Los movimientos de Kurt eran demasiado lentos, como si estuviera esperando que lo rechazaran. Entre más se acercaba, sus sentidos se llenaban de Kurt. Podía sentir su aliento en sus labios, y percibía además el olor de su loción mezclado con el aroma de su cabello.  Sebastian cerró los ojos y aguardó en la oscuridad. Cuando finalmente, _finalmente,_ sus labios se tocaron fue maravilloso.

Una corriente de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo, _todo._ Era como si todos sus puntos sensitivos se hubieran acumulado en sus labios y todo lo que podía sentir era ser besado. Los labios de Kurt eran tan suaves como los recordaba y el toque suave de su nariz en su rostro era idéntico. Inició como algo muy casto, hasta que Kurt puso su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sebastian, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. Un suspiró entrecortado hizo que los labios de Sebastian se abrieran y Kurt lo besó con más profundidad. Mientras sus lenguas chocaban ninguno pude evitar gemir suavemente. Sebastian tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo acercó. _Cuánto había extraño eso._  

Cuando se separaron, Kurt respiró hondo.

—Significa que te perdono.

Sebastian sabía que esa frase venía acompañada de condiciones y promesas, que tendrían que ir al infierno y volver para poder recuperar lo que tenían antes, para que Kurt volviera a confiar en él. Y eso estaba bien. Tal vez en el futuro habrán momentos en los que todo el asunto vuelva durante una pelea, posiblemente habrán muchas heridas en el corazón de Kurt que curar -considerando todas las veces que ha sido traicionado por las personas en las que confiaba-, y estaba el hecho de que aún viven en diferentes estados… Pero si Kurt era tan valiente como para darle otra oportunidad, si era capaz de ver algo valioso en Sebastian, él haría todo lo posible y más por llenar de felicidad su vida todos los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído esta historia. Realmente consideré eliminarla y nunca publicarla, pero me alegra no haberlo hecho :)

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber qué opinan :)


End file.
